


Immediately Post-Fall

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: From a post-fall fic meme on LiveJournal aeons ago.Jean once discussed philosophy with the Lightbringer, before the Fall...





	Immediately Post-Fall

_If you are reading this on an app with in-app purchases or subscriptions, know that this story is available at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth , and Archive Of Our Own ("AO3") permits epub downloads; I like the Marvin app for iOS; small one-time fee, and lovely by-author sorting. If you have paid money for this story, you have been cheated._

* * *

* * *

Raphael finds him as he walks amid the wounded, dispensing Essence and moving on to let others do the healing. It's more efficient, that way. Faster. His elemental Word gave him Essence a bit more quickly than he could have Sung.

It's gravy that without spare Essence, he doesn't have to spend it thinking about what he might have been able to do to change it. Besides, first one tends to the present. Then one deals with the past.

"Jean," Raphael says, and touches him on the shoulder. He starts funneling Essence at the contact before her identity reaches his conscious brain.

He looks at her, meeting her opal gaze. "Yes?" There has to be some reason she has stayed his progress.

"Yves says you shouldn't blame yourself."

It takes a nearly intolerable length of time for that to sink in at all.

He nods. "Thank you, Raphael."

She reaches around and hugs him tightly for a moment. He feels her grief and upset, her anger and confusion. She feels his.

He hugs her back, until the ratio of comfort for each other tips out of balance with the good they can do for others, and they walk on -- dispensing Essence for the healers.


End file.
